The Flame Fades, As Well As The Mind
by noble4259
Summary: Jaune is teleported to a death-ridden landscape with countless enemies that want to kill him. He doesn't know why he's been sent here but must push forward to find the truth. Along the way, he will meet familiar faces, with some of them being a friend and some of them being a foe. The constant cycle of death will push Jaune's mind to the absolute limit as he struggles to push on.


**So I've been wanting to do a Dark Souls and RWBY crossover for a while now and just wanted to make a chapter for it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long but college has been extremely busy and my studies come first. I hope you all can enjoy this first chapter and if it does well I'll try to update it every now and then. Again I'm sorry for the lack of updates but spring break has just started so I'm gonna try to update every story with at least one chapter. Here you go. Read and Review!**

* * *

"GAHH!" A voice gasped as he woke up next to a flickering bonfire. The knight shook his head and stumbled up to his feet, walking over to the faint fire. He sat down while removing his helmet and revealed tired blue eyes, raggedy blonde hair, and a young face. Jaune Arc wiped his brow and cradled his head in his hands.

 _"Oum I'm back here again...Why did this happen? HOW did this happen? Gods, I remember that we finally were able to fight Salem and when She impaled me through the chest, Ruby's eyes blinded the entire room and I woke up in a grave to the sound of bells."_ Jaune yelled in his head as he felt tears start dripping down his face.

"Why? Why can't I die? Why can't this hell end?! Why am I in this death-ridden world and see my friends who don't even know who I am, just to see them die when I seem to help them finish their mission?! Why do I always come back?!" Jaune Arc screamed as he fell to his knees and didn't get back up...

 **(Jaune's awakening)**

"What the actual hell?" Jaune spoke to no one as he stepped out of the coffin he was in, hearing bells toll in the distance. He looked down at his body and saw that he was covered in what looked like a full suit of knight armor with a sword and shield that wasn't Crocea Mors. Jaune looked at the path ahead of him and started to walk down it with his guard up. He was greeted with ragged looking bodies lying on the ground close to him. Jaune walked cautiously and looked around even more. He was in some sort of cemetery and saw a light on the horizon. His thoughts were cut short as he felt his back erupt in pain. One of the bodies that were unmoving was up and attacking him.

"BACK OFF!" Jaune yelled as he rolled away from another strike. He sprinted back at the hollow looking creature and slashed it across the chest with his longsword. Blood spewing from the wound and some airy looking white substance enter his body as the body fell down motionless.

 _"What the hell was that?! That looked like a corpse but it came back to life! My aura didn't protect me from that attack and I feel hurt but not too badly. What are these orange flask looking things on my belt?"_

Jaune held one of the flasks in his hands and felt his mind telling him to drink from it. He took a sip from the flask and felt his pain fade away and wounds heal up.

 _"So my aura is basically in these flasks? Weird but at least I can heal myself. I can't drink much more so I should be careful."_ Jaune thought as he made his way out of the graves.

He found himself in front of an unlit bonfire and felt his hand automatically light the fire. Jaune sat down and saw his flask refill.

"Ok that's weird but I won't complain." Jaune said to no one as he stood from the bonfire making his way to an open area with a familiar looking figure kneeling with a sword through his chest.

"Cardin?! Oh my Oum! What the hell happened to you?!" Jaune yelled in a concerned voice as he stood in front of the more heavily armored Cardin Winchester with an armored helm. A coiled sword was stabbed through where his heart is. Jaune looked at the former bully and started to pull the sword out. He stepped away and saw Cardin start to move. He stood with a giant halberd instead of a mace and stared down at Jaune with dead eyes.

"Cardin? Are you alright?" Jaune asked hesitantly and his question was answered with Cardin smashing him into the ground.

"AGGGHHH!" Jaune screamed out in agony as blood spewed from a wound in his back. He quickly rolled out of the way of another attack and realized that the former classmate he knew was gone and that it was time to fight. Jaune drank a flask and rolled out of the way of another attack. He charged Cardin and sliced at his side, landing multiple powerful hits. But Jaune got too aggressive and Cardin sliced him away with a devastating hit. Jaune stood weakly and drank another flask, but noticed that there was barely any liquid left in it.

 _"Gotta be more careful dammit! Can't take another hit like that!"_ Jaune yelled at himself and rolled out of the way of another attack, slicing at Cardin and making him drop his halberd.

 _"He must be getting weak! I got this!"_ Jaune said hopefully in his head but his hopes were dashed as Cardin turned into a monstrous black mass with a giant dog-like head. Jaune stood in fear, shaking and completely in horror. His last thoughts were what would happen when he dies as Cardin crushed him into the ground and everything went black.

 **(Previous Bonfire)**

Jaune woke up breathing hard and lying down next to the bonfire he lit previously.

 _"What the hell?! I just died, why am I back?"_ Jaune thought in his head as he stood up and saw the exact path that led to Cardin.

"I have to keep pushing forward. There's no other way for me to figure this out." Jaune vowed and made his way toward Cardin again, vowing to end whatever was making Cardin evil.

 **(Cardin fight bonfire)**

"That was pure torture." Jaune spoke openly as he rested at the bonfire that spawned out of nowhere after defeating Cardin.

 _"I died twelve times trying to kill him. God's that was terrible. At least it seems that when I rest at a bonfire my body is fully healed and my body feels rested."_

Jaune stood up and made his way to the shrine-like building ahead, killing hollows along the way. He walked into the shrine and immediately saw a woman standing next to an empty firepit. He made his way down with caution and to his complete surprise, the woman was Ms. Goodwitch.

"Ms. Goodwitch?! Oh my Oum! I'm so glad to see someone I recognize that isn't attacking me! Where are we?!"

"Welcome to the bonfire unkindled one. I am the firekeeper and tend to this shrine. I am also a vessel for souls and can turn any souls you collect into strength in order for you to become stronger. Thrust the coiled sword into the pit and you may proceed with your journey." Glynda stopped talking and Jaune did as she said.

The bonfire roared to life and Jaune walked back over to Glynda.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please you know me! I'm Jaune Arc! One of your student! Please remember!" Jaune pleaded and saw Glynda twitch.

"Ashen one, I do not know who this Ms. Goodwitch is, but both that name and the name you claim you have is stirring something in my mind. I do not know what it is but I will see if I remember anything from past firekeepers. Please do not persist any further." Glynda asked and Jaune respected her wish.

He walked over to another person and realized that it was Ruby's uncle Qrow.

 _"_ Huh, well would you look at that. Another poor son of a bitch got woken up by the bell. Let me give you some advice kid, the lords of cinder that the firekeeper wants us to go and fight are the strongest of the strong. They're true legends that linked the fire so long ago. We're not good enough to even serve them, much less fight them. But, if you need help and if I'm available, call on my summon sign and I'll assist you." Qrow said crassly and took a swig from a different kind of flask that Jaune assumed had alcohol.

Jaune walked over to the bonfire and teleported to the high wall of Lothric, where his journey has only just begun.

* * *

 **Ok so the first chapter is done! I wanted to do this because I love the souls series and thought that a Crossover with RWBY was a good idea. I hope you all enjoy it! It's going through the main story of Dark souls 3 so if anyone has any ideas on what characters should be NPC's I'm all ears! Read and Review!**


End file.
